staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3131 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3346); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3132 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3347); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Snobs - odc. 15 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:25 Jedyneczka - Kraina języków; program dla dzieci; 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 74/156 (Teletubbies, season III Good morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Kojak seria 2 - Śmiertelna gra (Kojak 2 - A Very Deadly Game, ep.4); serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1180; telenowela TVP 12:40 Plebania - odc. 789; telenowela TVP 13:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Wierzmy w cuda; serial TVP 13:30 Zaginiona - odc. 3/7 - Matka; serial TVP 14:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Ach śpij kochanie odc.91; magazyn 14:40 4 + 1 - Powyżej podium; cykl reportaży 14:50 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zaginiona - odc. 4/7 - Raj; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3133 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3348); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3134 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3349); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Savannah - odc.13 (Savannah ep.13); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:25 Sąsiedzi - Ofiary szlachetności; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfo-kolorowe okulary 9 (Smurfed-colored glasses); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Rącze konie (All the Pretty Horses); western kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:20 Ring; talk-show 23:10 Ostatnie zadanie (Last Detail,The); komedia kraj prod.USA (1973) 00:50 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat 02:50 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 78/249 (The Love Boat 72 (3-25) (Celebration, Honeymoon Pressure,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 79/249 (The Love Boat 73 (3-26) (Vicki`s First Love, The High Cost of Living, Accident Prone)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 13 Suche jak pieprz (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc.123, Tajemnica Agnieszki 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:05 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 6/12 Inspekcja hotelowa (Fawlty Towers ,ep. The Hotel Inspectors); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975) 11:40 McGregorowie odc. 50 - Sen nocy zimnej (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep.A Mid-Winters Night Dream); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Będę modelką - odc 6/9 (Next American Top Model); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:30 Allo, Allo (Allo, Allo s.V - 26); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:00 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 14:10 Dubidu - odc. 21; quiz muzyczny 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 1, odc. 8/8 Ładne dziecko (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. The Pretty Baby Mystery); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 9/11 Do broni; serial TVP 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2007 - nominacje - Kategoria: Informacje 18:58 Pamiętajmy o Osieckiej; koncert 19:55 Podróże z żartem - Argentyna; program rozrywkowy 21:00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 18 21:30 Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 1/4 (Bride of War); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997) 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 13 pierwszych dni - 15 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:30 Agnes Browne (Agnes Browne); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Irlandia (1999) 01:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 11/13 Jaskier; serial TVP 01:45 Na bezsenną noc - 50 lat Piwnicy Pod Baranami "Ta nasza młodość" 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 Klinika samotnych serc - serial obyczajowy reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, Polska 2004 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! - serial obyczajowy reż. Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski, Polska 2006 12:50 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Urodziny Fundacji Polsat - reportaż 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Balonowy chłopak - komedia romantyczna reż. Bubble Boy, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Swoosie Kurtz, Marley Shelton, Danny Trejo USA 2001 21:15 Dar widzenia - thriller reż. Paul S. Anderson, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Kevin Tighe, Amanda Redman, Jessica Oyelowo USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2003 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Wojna - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 729 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 79/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Książę z bajki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Egzekutor - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Russell, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Caan, Vanessa L. Williams, James Coburn USA 1996 22:35 Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku - film SF reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Lee van Cleefm, Ernest Borgnine, Donald Pleasence USA 1981 00:35 Boks Gala w Londynie 02:50 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:50 Telesklep 04:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 15 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Winda i schody; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Oto jest pytanie - odc.12; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Koncert w krakowskich Sukiennicach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smak Europy - Przedsiębiorczy man ...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 789* - Zazdrosny Tomek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 581; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zbyszek - banita; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Hity satelity 13:30 Teatr TV - Kompleks polski; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Gioacchino Rossini "Włoszka w Algierze" - uwertura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Winda i schody; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Chocim,Okopy Św. Trójcy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Złom Bercik (229); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zdarzyło się - Myślałem, że trzeba ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Okazja - odc. 14 - Bożenka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Grobowiec faraona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 789* - Zazdrosny Tomek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 581; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 262 Zagadkowe omdlenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Duże dzieci - 28; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Ale to już było czyli 45 lat Telewizji Kraków; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Nieparzyści - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Grobowiec faraona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 789* - Zazdrosny Tomek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 581; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity 03:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 262 Zagadkowe omdlenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Duże dzieci - 28; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Złom Bercik (229); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Myślałem, że trzeba ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Kwartet obojowy F-dur KV 370 (Oboe Quartet); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Don Camillo (Don Camillo); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1983); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Balkony; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Telekino - Gry; film baletowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Telekino - Krzesany; balet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Wyrok; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Święto; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kultura duchowa narodu - Bolesław Miciński; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Wolność nogi; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kino jest sztuką - Kids Return (Kids Return); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Nerwowe życie kosmosu; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Latające włosy; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Klasyka filmowa - Ashik-Kerib (Ashik-Kerib); baśń filmowa kraj prod.ZSRR (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - "Duch Mozarta" cz. 1 ("Spirits of Mozart" from Vienna); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Umrzyjmy razem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Rigoletto (Rigoletto); opera kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Rock i polityka - 2 (Get Up Stand Up - Next Stop to Vietnam); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa alternatywna - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 21 - Adrian Sherwood i On-U Sound; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa alternatywna - Hurricane Festival 2005 - David Bowie (David Bowie); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Aguirre - gniew boży (Aguirre, der zorn gottes); dramat kraj prod.Meksyk, Niemcy, Peru (1972); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Legendarne interpretacje cz. 2 (Legendary performances II); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 TV Moto-Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z archiwum TVP - Wywiad z Leo Beenhakkerem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - HSV Hamburg - CSKA Moskwa ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 13:00 Jeden na jeden - Wojciech Lipoński; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Waldemar Baszanowski.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Z archiwum TVP - Gry zespołowe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 14:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 15:30 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Jerzy Kulej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sprint 16:05 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Projekt "X" - Nurkowanie pod lodem (Słowacja); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Sprint 17:00 Liga Mistrzów - FC Porto - Arsenal Londyn ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 18:00 Sprint 18:00 Liga Mistrzów - FC Porto - Arsenal Londyn ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 19:00 Sprint 19:03 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Chorwacja - Anglia ( I połowa ) 20:00 Sprint 20:03 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Chorwacja - Anglia ( II połowa ) 21:00 Sprint 21:04 Rajd Barbórka 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sprint 23:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Hochfiltzen (.) kraj prod.Słowacja (2006) 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:20 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I, program publicystyczny 06:45 Niepokorni - Stanisław Markowski, felieton 06:50 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II, program publicystyczny 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Stankiewicz.Powrót" Eustachy Rylski 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qadrans, Kultura 08:15 Kronika warszawska 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Studio reportażu 17:15 Qadrans, Kultura 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Kuźnia talentów 19:00 W wielkim świecie, Kultura Polska 2005 19:10 Tele motor sport, Magazyn 19:30 Płacę i wymagam 20:00 Telekurier 20:10 Ślizg, magazyn turystyczny 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:20 Niepokorni - Zbigniew Kupisiewicz, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus 22:30 Plus - minus 22:35 Niepokorni - Zbigniew Kupisiewicz, felieton 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 51{PL}, film dokumentalny 2006 /stereo/ 23:50 Żywcem nas zjadają{PL}, film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 /stereo/ 00:40 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 4{PL}, Serial Wielka Brytania 1991 /stereo/ 01:50 Manchester United - w blasku chwały{PL}, dokument fabularyzowany Wielka Brytania 2000 /stereo/ 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Power Rangers (3) - serial animowany 9.00 Yugioh - serial animowany 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (53) - serial 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (78) - telenowela 11.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef 12.35 Na topie - wywiad z... 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Gram.tv 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (54) - telenowela 17.00 Siatkówka: PLS - mecz Delekta Bydgoszcz - Jastrzębski Węgiel 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem (79) - telenowela 20.00 Kamienica 21.00 Gorące Hawaje (4) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Miasteczko Point Pleasant (4) - serial grozy 23.00 Playboy: Objąć mrok 3 - thriller erotyczny 1.15 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 1.50 Casino Night 3.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.40 FIFA Futbol Mundial 5.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5.30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Calgary - najważniejsze wydarzenia 09:00 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy - play off 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - losowanie 12:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 5. kolejka fazy grupowej 13:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - losowanie 13:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val Gardena (Włochy) - supergigant mężczyzn 14:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Osrblie (Słowacja) - sprint kobiet 16:00 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy - półfinał 18:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Piłka nożna Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz finałowy 20:00 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) - ćwierćfinał 23:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Sporty ekstremalne Zawody w Los Angeles 01:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy National Geographic Channel 08:00 W głębi dżungli, Leśne potwory; serial dokumentalny 09:00 Za kulisami, Mistrzostwa FIFA; serial dokumentalny 10:00 Za kulisami, Start rakiety; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Za kurtyną Azji, Kung - fu - smoki z Wudang; serial dokumentalny 12:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 13:00 W głębi dżungli, Leśne potwory; serial dokumentalny 14:00 Za kulisami, Mistrzostwa FIFA; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Za kulisami, Start rakiety; serial dokumentalny 16:00 Tryumf życia, Siła mózgu; serial dokumentalny 17:00 Katastrofa, Huragan Floyd; serial dokumentalny 18:00 Polowanie na myśliwego, Krokodyle; serial dokumentalny 19:00 W głębi dżungli, Leśne potwory; serial dokumentalny 20:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood, Szpiegowskie gadżety; serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zwariowana nauka, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny 21:30 Zwariowana nauka, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem, Wielka powódź; serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią, Wybuch wulkanu świętej Heleny; serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwariowana nauka, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwariowana nauka, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny 01:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem, Wielka powódź; serial dokumentalny TVN 7 5.20 Maraton uśmiechu 6.20 Telesklep 7.25 Bez śladu (14/23) 8.25 Zdradzona miłość (83/110) 9.20 Ostry dyżur (19) 10.20 Nash Bridges (53) 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (84/110) 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (69) 16.40 Dwóch i pół (19/24) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (20) 18.10 Nash Bridges (54) 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (70) 19.40 Dwóch i pół (20/24) 20.10 Karty śmierci 22.10 Dziewczyna gangstera 0.10 Lola w technolandzie 1.55 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna, Tunele w Islandii 07:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod, Woodie '42, część 1 10:00 Amerykański chopper, Motocykl Jay Leno, część 1 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku (3) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna, Tunele w Islandii 13:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic 15:00 Brainiac (5) 16:00 Superjazda, XLR 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod, Woodie '42, część 2 18:00 Amerykański chopper, Motocykl Jay Leno, część 2 19:00 Brainiac 20:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki 21:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny, River Phoenix 22:00 Detektywi sądowi, Cena morderstwa 23:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty 00:00 Faceci w bieli (1) 01:00 Faceci w bieli (2) 02:00 Faceci w bieli (3) 03:00 Auto dla każdego, Ojciec ukradł mi samochód 04:00 Superjazda, Wściekły byk 05:00 Amerykański chopper, Miller Electric, część 1 Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek (5) 6:30 Niewiarygodne filmy w zwierzętach (15) 7:00 Najzabawniejsze zwie- rzęta świata (11, 12) 8:00 Małpi biznes (1) 8:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (55, 56) 10:00 Gady z głębin 11:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Ho- uston (10) 12:00 Małpi biznes (1) 12:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z 13:00 Lot do domu 14:00 Dom chomikarza 15:00 Na posterunku (5) 16:00 Gady z głębin 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (11) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwie- rzęta świata (23, 24) 19:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z 19:30 Małpi biznes (1-14) 21:00 Rezydencja surykatek 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Ho- uston (10) 23:00 Ostry dyżur dla ukąszo- nych (8) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwie- rzęta świata (11, 12) Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Szachowe dzieciństwo 09:55 Happy End 11:30 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody 13:10 Wojna na kotlety 14:50 Deser Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello 15:25 Maskarada 17:10 Król wzgórza 18:55 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (odc. 5/13) 19:30 Joey II (odc. 9) 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera Genesis 22:25 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami 00:10 Piła 01:55 Z piątku na sobotę 04:00 Covert One: Program Hades (odc. 2-ost.) 05:30 Jutro Meksyk HBO 6.30 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2006 8.00 Na planie 8.30 Na jej miejscu 9.55 Piękny bokser 11.50 Czeski sen 13.20 Zobacz w HBO 13.50 Mąż doskonały 15.15 Garbi superbryka 16.55 Wielki skok 18.20 Premiera: Cinema, Cinema 18.45 Empire Falls (1/2) 20.35 Empire Falls (2-ost.) 22.00 Premiera: Śpiewający detektyw 23.50 Odmrożenie 1.10 Silver City 3.15 Yamakasi 2: Synowie wiatru 4.50 Wielki skok AXN 06:00 Herkules I. / 4 06:50 Szczury wodne I. / 2 07:40 Robinsonowie X, odc. 8 I. / 8 08:30 Bez przeszłości I. / 6 09:20 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach I. / 2 10:05 Herkules I. / 4 10:55 Robinsonowie X, odc. 8 I. / 8 11:45 Szczury wodne I. / 2 12:35 Bez przeszłości I. / 6 13:25 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach I. / 2 14:15 Charlie Jade I. / 6 15:05 Herkules I. / 5 15:55 Szczury wodne I. / 3 16:45 Robinsonowie X, odc. 9 I. / 9 17:40 Bez przeszłości I. / 7 18:30 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach I. / 3 19:15 Charlie Jade I. / 7 20:05 ReGenesis I. / 13 21:00 Martwa strefa I. / 7 21:50 Jericho I. / 1 22:40 Charlie Jade I. / 7 23:30 Lost - Zagubieni I. / 14 00:15 ReGenesis I. / 13 01:10 Martwa strefa I. / 7 02:00 Jericho I. / 1 02:50 ReGenesis I. / 13 03:40 Lost - Zagubieni I. / 14 Ale kino! 8:00 Miejsce, w którym był raj 9:50 Azjatycka odyseja filmo- wa: Początki chińskiej "nowej fali" 10:55 Pret-a-porter 13:15 Prom 14:30 Irving Thalberg--książe Hollywood 15:55 Królestwo demonów 18:05 Dworzec nadziei 20:00 Opiekun 21:50 Psychopata 0:00 W pogoni za Amy 2:00 Hotel Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka: Liga Mistrzów - mecz Lube Banca Mace- rata - Skra Bełchatów 9:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA - mecz Hoerenvoen - RC Lens 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA - mecz Bayer Leverkusen - Beszktas Stambuł 13:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA - mecz Backburn Rovers - AS Nancy 15:00 Piłka ręczna: ME kobiet - mecz 2. rundy 16:30 Siatkówka: PLS - mecz Delecta Bydgoszcz - Ja- strzębski Węgiel 19:00 KO TV Classic 20:00 K.O. TV 20:30 Clip 20:40 Piłka nożna: CC Cham- pionship - mecz Luton Town - Southend United 22:40 Piłka ręczna: ME kobiet - mecz 2. rundy 0:20 KO TV Classics Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A magazyn ligi włoskiej - powt. 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Efes Pilsen Stambuł - powt. 10:15 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz RheinEnergie Kolonia - Dynamo Moskwa - powt. 12:20 Sposób na blondynkę 14:20 Nie przegap 14:30 Łapu-capu 14:45 Piłka nożna Serie A magazyn ligi włoskiej - powt. 15:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej - powt. 15:45 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Efes Pilsen Stambuł - powt. 18:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz RheinEnergie Kolonia - Dynamo Moskwa - powt. 20:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day 20:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Szymon Kołecki 21:30 Aleksander 00:30 Piłka nożna Serie A magazyn ligi włoskiej - powt. 01:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej - powt. 01:30 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Cleveland Cavaliers - Seattle Supersonics 04:20 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day 04:55 Kraina szczęścia Zone Romantica 06.00 (Amor Amor) Tak jak w kinie (Como En El Cine) (Część 154) 07.00 (Amor Amor) Perła (Perla) (Część 33) 08.00 (Premiere) Miłość i przemoc (Amor a Palos) (Część 74) 09.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 185) 10.00 (First Kiss) Ecomoda (Ecomoda) (Część 7) 11.00 (Amor Amor) Fortuna i miłość (Fortuna de Amor) (Część 82) 12.00 (Amor Amor) Perła (Perla) (Część 33) 13.00 (Premiere) Miłość i przemoc (Amor a Palos) (Część 74) 14.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 185) 15.00 (First Kiss) Ecomoda (Ecomoda) (Część 7) 16.00 (Premiere) Miłość i przemoc (Amor a Palos) (Część 74) 17.00 (Amor Amor) Fortuna i miłość (Fortuna de Amor) (Część 82) 18.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 185) 19.00 (First Kiss) Ecomoda (Ecomoda) (Część 7) 20.00 (Amor Amor) Tak jak w kinie (Como En El Cine) (Część 154) 21.00 (Premiere) Miłość i przemoc (Amor a Palos) (Część 74) 22.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 185) 23.00 (Amor Amor) Perła (Perla) (Część 33) 00.00 (Premiere) Miłość i przemoc (Amor a Palos) (Część 74) 01.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 185) 01.50 (Amor Amor) Fortuna i miłość (Fortuna de Amor) (Część 82) 02.40 (Amor Amor) Perła (Perla) (Część 33) 03.30 (Amor Amor) Tak jak w kinie (Como En El Cine) (Część 153) 04.20 (Amor Amor) Tak jak w kinie (Como En El Cine) (Część 154) 05.10 (Amor Amor) Fortuna i miłość (Fortuna de Amor) (Część 82) Hallmark Channel 6:00 Kumple 8:00 Wariatkowo 10:00 Dzień jak dzień (9) 11:00 Ed (19) 12:00 Morderstwo wśród przy- jaciół 14:00 Wariatkowo 16:00 Dzień jak dzień (9) 17:00 Ed (19) 18:00 Morderstwo wśród przy- jaciół 20:00 Siódmy strumień 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsommer (3) 0:00 Cesarstwo (1) 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsommer (3) 4:00 Kumple Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku